Memory Vials
by jinxdoll
Summary: These are short stories that are attached to The Inquisitor's Son. These vignettes gives a glimpse of the lives of Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass before the events of the main story. It's a companion piece.
1. Draco's Birthday

Memory Vials

Part One: Draco's Birthday

Astoria could feel Daphne's irritation radiating out at her. It made Astoria feel like a little girl rather than a fully grown glamorous and elegant woman that the world idolized and envied. No, leave it to her big sister to make her feel horrible. "I don't get how you could gain weight so quickly in a month," muttered Daphne.

Daphne had designed beautiful dresses for Astoria's upcoming concert tour which was opening in just the following night. The gown that Astoria was wearing was made out of luscious blue silk, even though Daphne preferred green. The top was fitted with the skirt floating away from Astoria's body, putting curves where she lacked. It was sleeveless as most of her gowns were because it made easier for her perform. "It's like your breast are inflating," declared Daphne.

Astoria felt the heat of her cheeks as she blushed. "They have not!" she countered defensively. The mirror clearly agreed with her sister.

"Marriage makes a woman fat," sighed Daphne. "It's almost tragic."

Astoria fumed, "It does not!" Her sister gave her a surprised glance. Astoria was close to tears, which wasn't like her. She wasn't one to normally get riled up by Daphne's teasing. She quickly amended, "I'm sorry. I'm just so tired with the show and everything. I've also been not feeling well. Not really sick though."

"Your husband is also keeping you up at night," added Daphne.

"No, he's away on one of his consulting trips," said Astoria. "He's coming back today."

"Maybe, you should skip your afternoon rehearsal, Astoria," recommended Daphne with concern. "You do look a bit peaky." She decided not to mention what she thought about her sister's husband being away while she wasn't feeling well. Daphne despised her brother-in-law and considered him a waste of space.

Astoria firmly shook her head. "No," she insisted. She was a professional after all. "Just get me out of this gown. The sooner I can breathe, the better I'll feel."

"Very well," agreed Daphne.

Astoria waited as Daphne unlatched and untied the back. "What contraption have you trapped me in? Honestly, Daphne."

"It's beautiful and interesting," said Daphne.

Astoria would have said something else, but she was feeling lightheaded. She almost swayed. This time Daphne was really worried, "You should go to a healer."

Astoria shook her head again, "No, I don't need a healer. I told you the dress was too tight."

Daphne said, "You're not supposed to nearly faint after you're out of it."

Astoria glared at her. "I'm fine," she further insisted. She added, "Don't tell Draco. He'll be worse than you and you're bad enough." She even smiled, but that didn't make her sister worry any less.

***

Draco Malfoy was a complicated man. He was almost twenty-five years old and the husband of Astoria for almost two years. Whilst theirs was an arranged marriage, they grew to love each other, despite Draco's utmost reluctance. Draco was feeling guilty about hiding a growing secret from her. What had started as a fluke had grow into something more.

Draco sat at a makeshift office in a large, cavernous warehouse. He drew out plans, blueprints for the space. He had a lot of plans to make and he wasn't far from home as he implied to his wife. Telling Astoria, rather vaguely that he'd be unreachable was true, but he hadn't mentioned that he was still in England. He wasn't in a part of London one would expect to find him.

He got up and stretched a bit. This was an enormous undertaking. He went outside. It was early June. His birthday was tomorrow. His wife had a concert that night, but that was fine with him. He was thinking about the rough year they had had. Draco worried about Astoria's health. She had had a miscarriage and had almost withdrawn from everyone. She was only twenty-three and they still had more than enough time to have a family. At least that's what Draco thought. He liked having her all to himself at home. Their overbearing relatives were bad enough.

However, Astoria did want a baby, almost from the start. Draco couldn't deny her anything she really wanted, so he had agreed to see a specialist at St. Mungo's about four months ago. The appointment had been awkward and invasive. It ended at home in a fun, rainy afternoon.

After that Astoria had work to do with her music. Draco was glad to see her happy again. He thought that she had a glow about her lately. He hadn't seen her in a few days. He missed her when he was apart from her. Draco decided to wrap up his business and go home early. He could do more planning and be in the company of his wife.

Draco returned home to the townhouse they lived in since they were married. It belonged to the Malfoys. It had been Draco's residence since he was seventeen. Astoria brought some feminine touches. She had potted lilies that she had devoted her energy to after the miscarriage. They had talked about getting their house, but hadn't been serious.

Much to Draco's surprise, he found Astoria napping at the sofa. She had looked exhausted. "Astoria," he called her.

Astoria woke with a start, "Wha? I'm awake. I was just resting my eyes."

Draco started laughing, "It's me, Tori." He was the only one who called her that.

"You're early," she said as she got up to give him a proper welcome. She kissed him with her full lips. He embraced her. Normally it wouldn't hurt, but she winced.

Draco pulled away from her when he noticed that she had stiffened. "Are you all right? I didn't mean to hug you so hard. Sorry."

"No, I'm fine," Astoria quickly reassured her husband with a smile. "My breasts are a bit tender."

Draco said, "Hmm…I'm not complaining."

"Hey, eyes up here, mate," chided Astoria, noticing his line of vision. "They're swollen."

"Still not complaining." He grinned as he looked at her face. "It's not like you to nap in the middle of the day, love." He didn't want to probe her thoughts, but he knew when she was lying.

"I'm fine," insisted Astoria firmly.

Draco frowned. "If you're not well, maybe you should postpone the performance," he said.

"No."

"Why are you so stubborn?"

"I'm just tired. There's loads to do and everything's almost ready."

Draco knew how stubborn Astoria could be. She was a Ravenclaw in school, so he tried a more logical argument, "Tori, there's no point in you working so hard before your performance if you'll be too tried by them."

"If you hadn't snuck home early, I would have been refreshed by the time you were here," she said as she tried to stifle a yawn.

"I live have," pointed out Draco rather sharply.

Astoria's eyes started to tear up again. Why was she was so teary? Draco was startled by it. "Sorry," he whispered. "I'm just worried. You don't look well, Tori." It had done the opposite and made her burst into tears.

"It's not going well," she admitted as he brushed a tear away. "I'm tired and scared about how it will go. Daphne's mad at me because the dresses aren't fitting right. I'll be fine once it's done. I just want to know that I can do it."

"You're the best," Draco firmly reminded her. "You don't have to be nervous. Your album is selling wonderfully. I just don't want you to work yourself to exhaustion. Now, why don't we take a nap? I could use one, too."

Astoria nodded. She leaned into him softly.

"You hardly complain," he continued. "I was starting to think you were like one of those blind, dutiful wives. I'm happy you're not."

Astoria looked up at him. She smiled, shaking her head, "I love you, too."

Draco smirked a bit and said, "And I love you." He kissed the top of her forehead the top to of her breast, "And you." Finally the other one, "And you."

"I could smother you with a pillow in your sleep, Draco," joked Astoria with mock annoyance.

"You can't. My birthday's tomorrow," laughed Draco.

"Fine, the day after tomorrow," laughed Astoria.

***

So far Draco had had a fantastic birthday. Astoria seemed recovered from the previous day's fatigue and they enjoyed a leisurely morning in bed. The morning was drawn out in the shower and back in bed until around eleven. By noon, Astoria had insisted it was time to get out of the house.

Draco had to drop in on his parents because his mother wanted to see him. He supposed his father also wanted to see him. Draco came during lunch. He didn't really want to go to his childhood home. He filled with apprehension as he crossed the threshold.

"Mother!" he called out. "Hello?"

"Draco," said his mother as she came up to him. "Happy Birthday." She gave him a hug and a kiss.

Draco's parents were very interested in grandchildren. He thought he was too young for children despite people his age reproducing on what seemed a whim to him. He found the prospect terrifying and overwhelming. His mother was more interested than his father. He had to listen to her at length on the subject.

In truth, Draco was supposed to have gotten married sooner. Astoria and he were engaged for three years. However she went to the Wizarding Academy of the Dramatic Arts, and Draco indulged his wanderlust for those three years. Because theirs was an arranged marriage, Draco had held off physical intimacy until Astoria was comfortable. Also, he had hoped to have it annulled in the beginning, but fell in love with his wife. His parents weren't aware of the early part of their marriage.

"You know who had a baby recently?" asked his mother.

Draco rarely kept up with the reproductive lives of others, much less his own. "Who?" he drawled.

"Harry and Ginny Potter. They had a boy," replied his mother.

"That's nice," said Draco blandly.

"More Potters and Weasleys in this world. We're seriously out numbered," said his father.

Draco sighed. His father getting in on the action wasn't good. "Why don't you two adopt a grandchild and leave me be?" His parents didn't tell this Astoria. They didn't put any pressure on her, especially with the loss of the first pregnancy. Draco was willing to take it as long as they left his wife alone.

"Astoria is ready," said his mother. It had been her who had helped Astoria the most when they had lost the baby. "Think of her."

"If it happens, it happens," said Draco simply.

"We'll help, of course," offered his father.

This irked Draco. He hated his father's implication that he was incapable of taking care of his own family, even if it was just himself and Astoria. "I've had some returns and my consulting business will help," said Draco.

His father peered at him. He asked, "I'm curious Draco what type of consulting do you do."

"Threat assessment and security," stated Draco. "I can't talk about it."

His mother said, "We'll be going to Astoria's performance tonight. It's looking to be the event of the season."

"She's a bit nervous. She was tired yesterday, but it's just a case of nerves," said Draco.

'We're all looking forward to it," said his father.

***

Astoria felt another wave of nausea as she made another trip to the loo. Her nerves hadn't steadied. She looked lovely on the outside, but on the inside she was a mess. Daphne had to alter almost all of the gowns at the last minute, while Astoria was feeling faint.

By the time Draco had arrived, it was clear even to Daphne that Astoria wasn't going to make the performance. Astoria stubbornly refused to call it off. It was only under threat of hexing that Daphne didn't say anything. He wasn't so easily convinced. "Daphne, where is Astoria?" he asked when he got there.

"She's getting ready," she replied.

Draco arched his eyebrow. He and Daphne had known each other for years, even before he had met her sister. "Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. What ever gave you that idea?"

"Why are you being nice to me?"

"It's your birthday, isn't it?" asked Daphne with a laugh.

Draco shook his head, saying, "That's never stopped you from being nasty to me before."

"Look, I've got loads to do, Malfoy," said Daphne very briskly. "I have to go."

Draco shook his head again. He went on to Astoria's dressing room. He knocked on the door. "Tori, it's me," he announced.

"Come in," she prompted after a few seconds. It sounded to him like she was doing something.

Draco smiled at her and closed the door. He took one look at her and frowned. She had a smile plastered on her face. "Tori, are you all right?" he pressed.

"Fine. Just fine."

"Why are you so pale?"

"I'm always pale, Draco."

"Damn it, Tori," swore Draco darkly, "are you lying to me?"

Astoria stared at him. That angry expression on his face undid her. She started to sob. Draco winced. He had never made her cry so often. He was irritated, but he kept his temper in check as he went up to her. "Now I've ruined my make up," she cried. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I've been such a weeping ninny."

"It's all right. You've been under some stress," whispered Draco.

Astoria wasn't saying anything. Concerned, Draco looked down at her. She was awake, but held her hand over her mouth. Suddenly, she shoved him out of the way and ran to the rubbish bin, throwing up into it. She slumped on the floor. Draco came to her. "You can't go on stage like this," he said.

"The show must go on," she muttered.

"This is stupid," hissed Draco, knowing if he yelled, she'd start crying. He didn't want to be responsible for making her cry even more.

Astoria snapped, "It is not!"

Another knock came at the door. "Five more minutes, Ms. Greengrass."

"I have to get out of here. Help me up, please, love," she said to her husband

Draco helped her to her feet. She went to the door and started to faint. He caught her. "Tori!" he exclaimed. "That's it. You're not performing. We're going to St. Mungo's."

"No," protested Astoria weakly.

"Too late," said Draco as he easily picked her up. He ignored all of her protests as he opened the door. The stage hands, who had been at the mercy of Astoria, quickly got out of Draco's way.

"Daphne!" shouted Draco.

Daphne came running towards them. "Astoria!"

"Draco said I can't perform tonight. Tell him I'm fine. He's not listening to me!" exclaimed Astoria.

"I'm taking her to St. Mungo's. Please let the manager know," said Draco calmly.

"Okay," agreed Daphne. "Sorry, Astoria, you'll just have to hex him later for this."

Draco and Astoria took the fireplace to St. Mungo's. Astoria continued to protest as Draco's patience wore down. He knew there was something wrong with his wife. The shifting of her moods was highly irregular.

As they waited to see the healer in a triage room, Astoria cried, "Everything was fine before you overreacted and started to act like a…a husband."

Draco coolly retorted, "Well, excuse me for being more concerned about your well being than you."

Astoria spat back, "I thought you didn't want to be as controlling as your father!"

"I can't believe we're fighting like this on my birthday," flared Draco, forgetting to keep his temper in check. "Maybe they can give you a potion to put you right or prescribe one to knock me out."

Astoria gave him a basilisk-like glare, but he didn't turn to stone. A knock at the door came. They both roared at the same time, "What?"

"Hello I'm Healer Bennett," said a young healer. "My, don't you two look wonderful this evening." They glared at her. "Anyway, I've had a chance to look at the nurse's report. Let me ask you a few questions, Mrs. Malfoy." Astoria nodded. "Have you been experiencing any breasts tenderness?"

"Yes," said Astoria.

"Any nausea or any changes in your diet?"

"Yes, on the first. No, on the second."

"Any moodiness?"

"I'll say she's been moody," piped up Draco. Astoria glared at him, but this time he took heed of it, swiftly relenting, "However, I value my life too much to confirm that."

The healer drew out her wand. "I believe that you have virus, Mrs. Malfoy."

"Is it bad?" asked Astoria, truly worried for the first time.

"Can you give her a potion or something for it?" asked Draco.

"Tell me, Mrs. Malfoy when your last period?" asked Healer Bennett.

"Um…I can't remember," answered Astoria. "It's been kind of irregular because of the stress."

"Please recline," instructed the healer. Astoria did just that and the healer waved her wand over Astoria's midsection. An image projected onto the blank wall. "Congratulations Mrs. Malfoy, you're pregnant."

Astoria exclaimed, "It's a baby!" She looked at the little figure. It was moving a little bit. "Is it where it should be? Is it all right?"

"You see that lining on the side? That's the uterine wall. The umbilical cord is connected to the placenta and it looks like the baby's doing just fine. Quite comfortably actually, compared to you."

It was then that Astoria noticed just how quiet her husband had been. "Draco, you haven't said anything in the last minute," she said, looking at him. "Have you even breathed?"

"There's a tiny little person in there," he managed as he pointed at the projection, then at her.

"Silly, that's what a baby is," she said as she put her hands on his lapel. She snaked her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. "We're having a baby," she whispered. "I'm sorry I yelled at you."

Healer Bennett left, thinking it was best to give them some privacy.

* * *

Author's Note: This is a special companion piece to the Inquisitor's Son. These are meant to be vignettes of Draco and Astoria Malfoy's, but mainly stories about Scorpius' early childhood and early life. Happy Holidays!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Him and all of the original characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Please use this story with my permission.


	2. Two Seasons

Memory Vials

Two Seasons

Draco was reeling from the shock at the hospital, and Astoria was in what could only be describe as utter bliss. After the hospital, Astoria decided that they should eat and now that she was eating for two, she ate what she wanted. At home in bed, she looked at her belly and repeatedly ran her hands over it. Draco's shock by the end of dinner, which was mussels and frites, had given way to numbness.

He couldn't help but smile though as he watched how happy his wife was. "You're really happy, aren't you?" he asked as he settled next to her. His eye brows furrowed as he added, "I admit what happened at the hospital wasn't my finest moment. I was just so surprised."

"Yes," affirmed Astoria with a nod. She told her belly. "I'm sorry I didn't notice you earlier and you had to resort to such harsh tactics to get my attention. Your daddy's, too."

Draco smirked, "Let's hope this baby finds other ways to get our attention other than making you lightheaded and sick."

"May we please tell my sister first?"

"Sure, you're the one who's pregnant."

"Then we can tell your parents."

There was a long pause before Draco said, "Do we have to?"

Astoria laughed, "Draco, they're your parents."

"But with all their talk of 'Where's my grandbaby?' and 'Why does everyone else have grandchildren, save us?' I'd rather not tell them and wait for the baby to tell them."

"Draco," said Astoria as she snuggled closer to him, "I've never heard them say that to me."

"That's because they're not holding you responsible for it," he told her as he pressed his hand against where he thought the baby was. "I just don't want to give them the satisfaction. They were right so far about us getting married."

Astoria moved Draco's hand to the right spot. "We _have_ to tell them," she whispered.

"Fine, but I get to do it," sighed Draco. "I'll do it my way."

"We'll have to set up a nursery," said Astoria. She looked at Draco directly. Most people would assume that Draco would spend money easily, but he was the type of person who avoided getting way too many things. He had been like that for a few years now. In fact, Astoria took up over half of their closet and he didn't mind.

Draco's eyes suddenly widened as he sat up, startling her. "We can't bring the baby into this death trap," he declared. "We have room, but I want a place for the baby to play outside. Why didn't you make me get us a house when we first got married?"

"You weren't keen on being married in the first place. I thought it would be too traumatizing for you to force you in to a new environment," Astoria reasoned.

"Oh, I see," nodded Draco. "I don't want to bring our baby into a house that belongs to my parents. You two deserve a house of your own."

"I really don't mind. I'm worried about the nursery. I don't have my mother's eye and I might forget to put something the baby needs in it."

"The baby won't care. I think he or she likes the current accommodations."

"I think it's a boy. The women in my family can always tell and we're always right about this."

"Who knew a fun, rainy afternoon would result into a lifetime worth of consequences."

"Happy Birthday, love."

"Thanks. I may never forget it."

***

Draco set aside the plans for the warehouse to plan for the house. They had less about half a year, even less, to get a house and move into it. Astoria didn't really want to go shopping for maternity clothes. People always thought that she was the epitome of fashion, but it was her sister's doing. Astoria had a weakness for shoes, which completely mystified her husband.

Astoria's sister was thrilled and immediately took to referring to the unborn as male, even though there was no official proof yet. Apparently family tradition held, if Astoria said it was a boy, then it must be a boy. Astoria didn't want a formal announcement of any kind, but it would be apparent to everyone that she was pregnant and she had to cut back on her work.

Astoria practiced daily. The townhouse was always filled with music. Draco's wouldn't be surprised if the baby came out loving music. Draco was musically, too, but there was no piano in the townhouse. For personal reasons, he didn't play often. Astoria hoped he'd do it for the baby.

They got ready to see his parents for brunch. Draco watched Astoria get ready fascinated by her deliberate movements. She put on a dress that went pass her knees. "Help me, please," she said, holding up the dress with the zipper open.

Draco still had to get a shirt on. His feet were bare, too. He usually got so distracted watching Astoria that he always had to rush to finish. He zipped up her dress, even though his wand was within reach, he got up to do it. He loved the feel of her skin, so he never passed up the chance to touch her. He placed a kiss on the nape of her neck. She reached up and touched his cheek. "You need to shave," she said. He turned his head and kissed the palm of her hand. "To think next year, it won't be just the two of us."

"Yes, there's going to be another person." Draco tipped her chin up and ran his thumb along the bottom lip. "Promise me that the baby won't have your lips," he told her.

Astoria pouted a bit and said, "Why? You love my lips. Why wouldn't you want your son to have them, too?"

"Because one pout and I'll give the child anything he wants. I already have no resistance to you." She started laughing. "I'm serious, Tori. You're laughing now, but you'll have to deal with it."

"I'm sorry, but I find it ridiculous that Draco Malfoy could be at the mercy of a child, even his own. Now, go and shave, please."

"Fine."

"And hurry. We're going to be late. You know how your father is."

"They'll forgive us after we tell them about the baby."

They finished up and left for Malfoy Manor. Astoria was famished by the time they all sat down in the courtyard. Draco's father true to form did point out they were late by fifteen minutes. They took it in stride. They started eating and the conversation went to the performance, which was news to everyone because Astoria didn't perform as planned.

"I wasn't feeling well," said Astoria when Narcissa asked.

Draco said, "We ended up in St. Mungo's."

"I hope everything is all right," said his mother.

Draco felt Astoria nudge him with her foot. "Actually, it's a parasite," he said. "One that threatens our way of life as we know it." His parents stared at him. "Don't worry though because this parasite will have some bearing in your lives, too."

Astoria snapped, "Draco!"

Draco smirked as he announced, "I mean she's having a baby."

"Don't tell people like that!" exclaimed Astoria heatedly.

"You said I could tell them any way I wanted to," Draco mildly reminded her.

"Not like that. That's why you don't get to tell people anymore. And don't call the baby a parasite."

"Alien invader?"

"No!"

Draco's parents had recovered from the surprise. "A baby!" declared his mother. "How far along are you?"

Astoria answered, "Three months. We saw the projection."

"The baby wasn't doing anything. It was just sitting there," said Draco.

His father sardonically said, "You were expecting back flips, weren't you?" He smiled. It was a real one, and said, "So that means we can expect this child around the New Year."

"Unless he comes early. You were early, Draco," pointed out Narcissa.

"True," said Lucius. He gazed at Astoria. "You're looking very well. I always attribute the mother's appearance to the disposition of the child she's carrying. You can imagine how Narcissa looked when she was expecting Draco."

"Father, I'm sitting right here," said Draco.

"Your mother was beautiful. Still is. It's you who's aged her."

His mother broke in, "So which room are you going to set the nursery up in?"

"Draco and I decided to get a house not in London. We want a yard for the baby to play in."

"Some place where I can teach him or her how to play Quidditch," added Draco.

"You mean him," said Astoria.

"Or her. Girls make excellent chasers and seekers."

"I know it's a boy." Astoria turned her attention to his parents, explaining, "The women in my family can tell. We're always right." She speared the last bit of ham and put it on her plate.

Draco sighed. "At least you're not nauseous anymore."

"I craved a lot of sweets, when I was expecting," said Narcissa.

Lucius chuckled, "I remember being sent in a very cold march to get you ice cream."

Draco raised his eyebrow. He never thought his father would do that sort of thing. He didn't understand why they were still married. His father and their strained relationship made Draco question if he could be a half-decent father. Astoria was going to make a great mother.

***

The Malfoy moved into Manderlay after a few months. By then, Astoria was blooming. Unlike other expectant parents, they didn't make formal announcement in the newspapers. They didn't have to because word got out. Astoria decided that she wanted to stay home with the baby for a while and did three months worth of concerts before deciding to just rest.

Together they had designed the house. Astoria named it after a house in one of her favorite novels, Manderlay. Draco had desired that the house be the opposite of his parent's ostentatious home. It had plenty of light and only four rooms upstairs with three and half bathrooms, three of which were on the upper floor. Draco converted the smallest room into an office. The master suite had a massive closet to accommodate all their clothes. The two rooms without a bathroom shared one and the nursery had one, too.

Downstairs there was a wonderful kitchen and an open floor plan. There was no separate dinning room because Draco didn't want one. Overlooking the living room was a music area with a piano given to Draco by his parents as a present for his twenty-fifth birthday. Astoria's cello was in a stand near it and her violins were behind glass cabinets. Adjacent to the kitchen, just before going outside, was a sunroom in which Draco had put Astoria's lilies for the time being.

"This coming along nicely," admired Narcissa.

Draco looked around, saying, "Thank you, Mother."

Narcissa rather liked the domestic scene she saw. On the sofa, Astoria was reclined with Draco sitting upright rubbing her feet. Astoria's belly had expanded. She was rather small and Draco worried the baby would be too small. He wasn't the only one because the healer had told her as well. Astoria rubbed her rubbed her swollen belly. "He's kicking again," she announced.

"So have you had a shower yet?" asked Narcissa.

"Every morning," replied Astoria lazily.

Narcissa shook her head. "No, dear, I meant a baby shower."

"Oh, we don't need one," said Astoria. "Do we, Draco?"

"No, we can just buy whatever the baby needs ourselves." He moved so Astoria's knees were over his lap and placed his hand on the baby. "Hello, Baby." Astoria covered his hand.

"How about the nursery? You shouldn't be procrastinating," said Narcissa. She knew it was Draco was dragging his feet on it. "I'll do it a gift to the baby because if I don't my grandbaby ending up sleeping on the trunk or a drawer."

"No, never a drawer or a trunk," said Draco in a calm tone. "A basket. And in case things don't work out, we can sail him down the Channel. Then, he shall be France's problem."

"Draco!" exclaimed Astoria, pushing his hand off as Narcissa moaned.

"I'm joking," laughed Draco.

Astoria protectively covered her belly with her hands as she glared at him. His mother was shaking her head, saying, "That's not funny, Draco. What kind of child did I raise?"

Astoria was pouting. She was also very irritated. Draco had been maddeningly calm, but it was only to conceal a mounting fear that grew as the baby inside his wife grew. He didn't think he would make a good father. The thought of a completely helpless human being relying on him for survival was overwhelming.

Maybe Draco would be more sure of himself, if he had had a good relationship with his father. Draco wasn't sure if he wanted a boy or a girl. He wasn't sure of that. Astoria had decreed that it was a boy, so it must be true.

Draco knew Astoria would make a wonderful mother. She was tolerant and loving. She would be more likely to run around after the baby than his mother. Draco couldn't imagine his mother running after him. Astoria had gotten up and announced, "I'm going to lay down in bed."

Draco's mother looked at him, "What's the matter, love?"

"You know I work a very challenging job, but it seems easier than this," said Draco with a sigh as he tipped his head up.

"That fact that you're worried about it is a good sign," said his mother.

"I'm wondering if hoping it's a girl just to prove Astoria wrong out of sheer spite is a bad thing."

Narcissa laughed this time as she placed her hand on her son's shoulder, "Yes, it is. I hope my grandson isn't as cheeky as you."

"If that baby is a boy, I'd rather have him take after her mother. Well, except for the lips."

"You were adorable when you were a baby. You gave the nanny such a hard time. We went through more than one, even your father couldn't get you to stop crying," Narcissa told him. Draco raised an eyebrow at her. "You had colic."

"Are you trying to scare me even more?"

"No, Draco. A child is a blessing. You will love him so much that it will even surprise you."

"What about Father?"

"He does love you, Draco, but your father comes from a different school of thought. The Malfoy men are proud as you are aware of."

"I won't be like him. I'm going to be different," said Draco quietly. It was a promise to himself. He was worried about his adequacy of being a good father. He even lied to his wife on a regular basis, and he felt no guilt about lying to his mother and father about what he really did. The baby was going to be another person he was going to have to lie to.

"You are different," said his mother. "I wish you could see that, but your father is loves us. He will absolutely love and adore his grandson. He'll spoil him rotten though."

"I'd appreciate it, if you wouldn't do that," said Draco. "I know you mean well, but I know it was his way of showing affection or withdrawing it depending on what I did. I don't want my child to equate love with things."

"Your father raised you the same way he was raised. My family fell apart. My sister was disowned and I couldn't have any contact with her. And my other sister—I'd rather not think of her, but by the time you came along, you were the only family had I had left. Now you brought Astoria and this baby, too."

"Do you really think I can do this?" asked Draco, seeking some reassurance.

"Yes, I think you can," replied Narcissa. "You are so determined to do a good job. You won't fail."

***

Astoria was resting comfortably at home when an owl started tapping on the glass of the bedroom window. She got up from bed, requiring a lot of effort to hoist herself out of bed these mornings. She ran her hand over her extended belly, feeling the baby. She saw a tawny owl that looked familiar to her. She opened the window and it flew in. It had a simple note attached to the leg. It was Gregory Goyle's handwriting saying that she had to come to Anthony Montague's medical office in London.

"Why?" she asked out loud, but she heard the doorbell. She saw the owl swoop out and dive away toward the front of the house. She knew who was at the door right away. She didn't have time to get ready, so she threw on her robe and went downstairs.

Greg was like a big brother to her. He was soft like a teddy bear and was Draco's stalwart friend all these years. He was one of the few people who stood by Draco through everything, even though he didn't have a reason to. Astoria felt safe around Greg, and she came down and met him at the door.

"Astoria, morning," he said in a rushed voice. "We have to go."

"Greg, it's barely morning," said Astoria. "Why are you here so early? And why do we have to go to Anthony's office."

"I need you to stay calm," started Greg as he looked her in the eye. Even though he was a big man, he had gentle eyes. His eyes were filled with worry and anxiety. "Something's happened to Draco."

"What?" asked Astoria.

"Just get dressed and come with me," replied Greg. "Anthony and Clive will explain."

Astoria was so worried, but she moved as fast as she could. She put on a simple pair of maternity jeans and threw on a shirt before grabbing a coat. She pulled her hair up in a haphazard bun before returning downstairs to the fireplace. Greg already had a fire going. It wasn't recommended for Astoria go apparating during the last part of her pregnancy. She didn't like traveling by Floo Network either, but she didn't think about it.

They came to Anthony's office. He wasn't there waiting for them, but Clive was. Clive Warrington had been pacing up and down the waiting area of the office. The medical office wasn't opened yet. It was a private practice. Clive stopped pacing. "Astoria," he said as he saw her. He helped her out of the fireplace. "Lovely as always."

"Where is my husband?" she asked in a voice that left no room for anyone to lie to her.

"He's here," answered Clive. He looked at Greg. Both men weren't prepared to deal with a pregnant woman with a wand ready to hex them both if they said something that upset her.

"There was an incident," said Greg in a cagey way.

"What kind of incident? Where's Anthony? Maybe, he'll tell me what's going on," said Astoria as she pulled out her wand. Clive pulled his hands away from her.

Greg placed his hands on Astoria's shoulders. "Tony is with him right now. He was hurt, but he's stable."

"Hurt? Then we should be at a proper hospital, not here," said Astoria. "Anthony's his healer, he should know to move him to St. Mungo's."

"He can't," said Clive. "Draco wouldn't let him, and we could all get in trouble if he did." He looked like he had been roused out of bed in the middle of the night.

Greg's cloak had given way and Astoria could see blood on him. She turned pale at the sight of it. "That's Draco's blood, isn't it?" she breathed.

Greg looked down at his shirt and nodded. He pulled his cloak closed again. "He's all right. He was just asking for you before Tony had to put him under."

"You two aren't telling me something," said Astoria a deceptively calm voice. She folded arms over her chest. She had her right index finger stroking her wand.

"Now Astoria, you are in a very delicate condition and you don't want to upset your baby," said Clive. "The best thing you can do is remain calm and collected and let us men handle this."

"I'll show you delicate condition, Clive Warrington. _Petrificus Totalus._" She pointed her wand at his chest and he hit the ground in a thud. Greg made no move to stop her as she pushed the doors opened into the back rooms. She pointed her wand at Greg who wisely stepped aside to let her go.

She went to the very back room, knowing that Anthony would use it. She opened the door quietly and saw that there were some blood soaked clothes thrown on the floor that were cut away. She didn't recognize the clothes as Draco's. He didn't wear clothes like that. At least as far as she knew.

Anthony looked up at her when he heard her gasp. "What are you doing in here, Astoria?" He was wiping his hands clean and using his wand to clean up his instruments. "You're not supposed to be here. What did Clive and Greg tell you? Sit down, you shouldn't get overly excited. It's not good for the baby."

Astoria ignored him as she walked up to the bed to see Draco resting there. His shirt was obviously gone and he had bandages wrapped around his torso. He was passed out. His breathing as a bit ragged. Astoria reached up and touched his hair, smoothing it with a shaking hand. "No one will tell me what's going on?" she cried. "Clive said that you couldn't take him to a hospital. Why not?"

Anthony ran his hands through his hair. "Draco had a run in while he was working. I don't know the details myself, but he was stabbed a few times and had even twisted his ankle. I doubt that Greg knows either and he was the one who called us all up."

"Working? He's consulting. How could he possibly get this hurt?" asked Astoria as she glared at Anthony. "You tell me what his injuries are."

"Three small stab wounds on the abdomen, a twisted ankle, and two broken ribs," replied Anthony in very quick succession. "He lost some blood, but I gave him some potion and he's stable. He's been hurt before, but I haven't seen anything as bad as this. This was a hard one for him."

"He's been hurt before?" asked Astoria sharply. Anthony winced. "Tell me."

"Healer-patient confidentiality," said Anthony hastily. "Just have a seat and stay with him." He offered her a chair, moving it next to Draco. "Please."

"Don't pull that healer-patient confidentiality on me, Anthony," snapped Astoria. "I want to know what's going on. And someone is going to tell me."

Anthony looked conflicted, but he shook his head. "You can't make me break my oath as a healer, Astoria," he said to her almost bravely. He guided her to the chair and planted her into it. He reached out and tentatively touched her belly. "How's the little bloke?"

"Don't change the subject," responded Astoria.

"Draco said that he's been kicking like mad," said Anthony. "He seems kind of quiet today." Right on cue, the baby made his presence known. "There he is. He's got nothing to worry about. I patched Daddy right up." He gave Astoria a gentle smile. "You know, Astoria, you are still the most beautiful woman I've ever known. If women were my type, I would have given Draco some real competition." He walked away from her.

Astoria sat there, waiting for Draco to open his eyes. She waited for almost an hour with all kinds of thoughts running through her mind as she looked around. Her husband's wand was on a table and there were some small knives as well. She could see the blood on them.

"Astoria," murmured Draco. She pivoted to face him. His voice was weak like his tongue was fat.

"Draco," said Astoria.

Draco was startled enough to try and sit up. "Tori? What are you doing here?" he whispered, not expecting to see her. It must have been his imagination, seeing how large her middle was getting. He was breathing hard.

"I would ask you the same question," said Astoria in an icy tone, crossing her arms over her chest. Draco somehow envisioned the baby doing the same thing inside her womb. He winced at the tone of voice she was using. "Seeing as you said you were going to be in Paris this week."

"I was in Prague," said Draco.

"I see," said Astoria, then she shook her head. "No, I don't see. What is going on? I just hexed Clive for getting in my way, and Greg fetched me here. What in the world have you been up to?" Draco only stared at her. He looked away from her. "I have a right to know, Draco. For goodness' sake, I'm carrying your son. The least you can do is tell me the truth!" She marched up to him and took a seat in the stool. "Or what are you going to do? Make me forget what I'm seeing?"

The very idea did cross Draco's mind just before Astoria mentioned it. He glanced at her. "I warned you before Tori. There are a lot of unpleasant things about me that you don't know about."

"You were a Death Eater, you tried to assassinate Professor Albus Dumbledore, and you've used two of the Unforgivable Curses on innocent people. You were a bully and a prat in school, you even picked on me, but you changed. After you went through the trials, and when you left and came back. What else could you be possibly be hiding from me?"

Draco took a deep breath. "Remember before our wedding? Greyback was on the loose and the Aurors were taking too bloody long to catch me?" he asked her.

Astoria bit her lip. It was over two years ago. She forced her brain to remember. "Greyback was caught though, around our wedding day. The papers said that the Aurors had done a hard capture and Greyback's leg was cut off."

"It was on our wedding day," said Draco quietly. "I was late, do you remember that?"

Astoria nodded. Her eyes widened as she realized what he was trying to tell her. "You turned in Greyback?"

"Yes," replied Draco. "What the Aurors don't know was that Greyback had taken a little girl and that the full moon was coming. He was going to turn her, if someone didn't find him. I hunted him down."

"You cut off his leg?"

"No, I shot it with a buckshot full of silver pellets and dust. When they found him, the poison had already attacked most of his body. They had to cut off his leg to save his life. I would have let the bastard die. I dropped word to them to let them get to him."

Astoria was in shock. She only had to look into her husband's grey eyes to know that he was telling her the truth. "You were late because you went werewolf hunting the night before we got married?"

"Yes," nodded Draco.

"But why were you hurt now?" asked Astoria. He didn't answer her because she supplied his response, "Because you never stopped. You've been going after more of them. You're doing Auror's work."

"I told you before. Potter, Weasley, and all their little Aurors won't be able to catch them all because they can't think like them. I offered my assistance before. I applied there after I graduated from school and I never even got an interview."

"You applied everywhere, Draco. You only got one call back to the Daily Prophet," said Astoria. The baby chimed in kicking her as he had been apt to do when he felt she was stressed. She rubbed her belly, trying to calm down the little one and herself. "How could you keep this from me?"

"It's surprisingly easy to do," replied Draco. Astoria gave him a pained look. He struggled to sit up, even if it hurt. "I don't mean it like the way it sounded." He touched her face. She pulled away from him. "I didn't want you knowing. I didn't think we'd stay married. I didn't want to drag you into this."

"I know you didn't want to get married," said Astoria as she blinked her eyes, forcing tears back. "You made that abundantly clear from the beginning. You wouldn't even have sex with me for almost a year."

"I held out for six months," said Draco. He couldn't help but look at her belly. "I didn't want to put you in harm's way. I love you too much to do that to you. And him."

"So were you just going to keep lying to me?" asked Astoria.

"I hated lying to you, but this is what I am," replied Draco. "I gave you the chance to leave. I thought if we never consummated our marriage, then you could just leave and annul it. You could have started over with someone who deserved you. I didn't want you stuck with me."

Astoria stared at him. "Draco Malfoy, you are the biggest idiot on the planet," she declared. "I love you. I'm not stuck with you. Now tell me everything."

* * *

Author's Note: This particular tale has ran a bit longer than I thought it would. I decided to leave off here. Draco seems more like the type, even when he's good, to continue to make comments like shipping off his baby to France, if things don't work out with Scorpius. We all know that Astoria wouldn't let him. And things do work out.

Some people are wondering why write a series of short stories when writing a big long one? It's because I wrote these as little side stories that I use to write the big one. It also keeps the long one from going off too many tangents.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Him and all of the original characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Please use this story with my permission.


	3. Scorpius' First Fortnight

Memory Vials

Scorpius' First Fortnight

Draco was watching the little bundle in his arms. His wife had fallen asleep some time ago. The baby moved his limbs around and stuck out his bottom lip, practicing his pout. Astoria assured him that the baby wasn't pouting on purpose. Draco wasn't so sure. "First thing you should know in order to survive this family: your mother is always right," he said softly to the baby.

The baby made a noise as if he understood what his dad was saying. "Another thing, your grandmother is always is right, too," proceeded Draco. "But the third thing is that we should never let them know because they will be insufferable and difficult to live with otherwise."

Draco had yet to name the little boy. He had been thinking of it. His wife and he had made a bargain: if it was a boy, he'd get the honor of naming him, but if it had been a girl, Astoria would have named her. So, Draco decided to call upon his mother's family's tradition and consult some star charts to come up with a name.

Unfortunately, all the great first names had been taken. Orion had been used two generations ago, which would have been nice. Draco had memorized the family tree on both sides of his family as required by his father when he was growing up. He had memorized it all the way back to his Normandy ancestors on his father's side. The Malfoys had long established themselves in Britain since before the Muggle king came to claim the isle as his all those many centuries before.

The Blacks were older than Britain and it was no surprise that every pureblood family it seemed in Britain could trace back their lines to them. Draco had closer ties than most of them. He had to come up with something special for his son. In the end, he selected something unique.

Draco went about setting it up on the following day, while his wife and baby continued to rest at the hospital. He didn't think of Astoria's opinion the name of their child, assuming he had free rein in the task.

He assumed wrong.

"You named him what?" asked Astoria upon hearing it for the first time.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy," repeated Draco slowly. He could tell she wasn't thrilled.

Astoria stared at him with her mouth wide opened. She looked down at the bundle who was resting against her breasts. "That's terrible!" she exclaimed. "Tell me you're joking, Draco." The baby started to cry because of his mother being upset. She rubbed his back to get him to go back to sleep.

"I'm serious," said Draco.

"You can't be serious. That's horrible. You gave him a horrible name. Maybe we can still change it," said Astoria.

"It's already on the birthday certificate and you know how those people in the Ministry office are like," said Draco almost smugly.

Astoria glared at him as she continued to rub the baby's back. She hissed, "You did that on purpose, didn't you? You knew I wouldn't like it. I was hoping that our son would have a proper name. I like Derek or Robert. Something normal because I've had to live with Astoria all my life. How could you do this to your son?"

"An ordinary name would have made people have ordinary expectations of him," said Draco mildly. "He has a name that is unique and people will remember him because of it. Look at you, my love, you are Astoria Greengrass-Malfoy. I'm very proud of my wife."

Astoria sighed and pouted at him. "You are no longer in charge of anything regarding this child unless you go through me first," she said firmly. The baby let out a small cry. "You see he's not happy with his name either. You've cursed him."

"I don't think he's crying out like that because of his name. He's picking up that you're angry," pointed out Draco. The baby, now named Scoprius, snuggled closer to his mother. He pouted at his dad. "He's pouting at me, Tori."

"I wonder why he is," muttered Astoria. "You've given him a horrible name that he has to live with. And as for his pouting: your problem, not mine."

Draco shook his head and started to chuckle. He loved these two people in the world above all else, even if the little one was only a day or so old. Astoria glared at him as the baby continued to pout at him. He reached out to touch his cheek and Scorpius grunted and turned his head away. Draco started to really laugh at this point. He could see the slightest of hint of a smile on his wife's face.

At home, Scorpius got a tour of the house. Draco was the one showing him around, while Astoria had gone to bed to rest as per the healer's orders. "Here is the kitchen sink. This is where we'll be bathing you until you outgrow it, but that won't be for a while. You only weigh only half a stone," said Draco. Scorpius squirmed a little bit as if to protest his weight.

The next spots he showed the baby were his nursery and the other parts of the house. It ended in the master bedroom. The bassinet was there. Draco and Astoria had decided that they would keep it there for the first few months so they wouldn't have to be too far away from Scorpius. "And this is where you'll be staying so Mummy and I can be with you all the time," said Draco. "Mummy's resting right now in the bed where I think we made you."

"Don't tell him that," said Astoria with a shake of her head. Scorpius made a grunt as he turned his head towards her voice.

"He knows your voice," said Draco with a smile.

Astoria laughed, "Of course, he does. He lived inside me for almost nine months." Draco settled down next to her with Scorpius in his arms. The baby waved his arms around. "He's beautiful."

"That's a matter of opinion. He looks like a little old man," said Draco. "He's got a head like a peach. Peach Head. I shall call him that until he grows in some hair."

"It's bad enough you named him Scorpius Hyperion," argued Astoria. "Now you are calling him, Peach Head?"

Draco nuzzled the baby, rubbing the baby's head against his cheek. "Maybe an apricot," he said musingly, testing out the feel of the baby's head. "No, definitely peach fuzz."

Scorpius didn't have much to protest. He was quite content for the time being. His mother kissed his head after giving his father an exasperated look. "I hope you aren't like your daddy too much," she said.

"I hope so, too," agreed Draco. "The world can only handle so many Malfoys at once. Be a little more Greengrass, Peach Head."

"Don't call him that!" exclaimed Astoria, which made Scorpius cry. "Shh…shh…I'm sorry. Come to Mummy."

Draco passed Scorpius over to Astoria who started to nurse him.

Scorpius was getting his first bath at home in the kitchen sink. His father had the dubious honor. Draco was downright shaking right before, and then he realized that he could drop his baby, so he pulled himself together. He bathed the baby carefully, but he also discovered that little boys were more trouble to bathe. In the end, Draco was not happy.

Astoria came down from her shower to find Draco putting on Scorpius' nappy. He quickly handed off Scorpius to his mother. Astoria looked at her husband and asked, "He's the one who's supposed to get wet, not you, Draco."

"It's not water, Tori," said Draco bitingly. "By the way, did I mention how much fun it is having a little boy?"

"No," replied Astoria, fighting back a smile.

"Good, I wouldn't want you think that it was," muttered Draco as he tossed the towel onto the table. "I'm taking a shower."

"I'll finish dressing him," said Astoria as she held her son close to her. As soon as Draco was gone she said to Scorpius, "You know you shouldn't do that to Daddy."

She took him to the nursery to dress him. Now, dressing a baby isn't like dressing a baby doll. Scorpius squirmed and moved about so much that dressing him proved to be a bit of an event. By the time Astoria was done, she was just glad that she finished at all. Draco came in after he was done getting ready.

Draco frowned and said, "Why is he dressed in Ravenclaw colors?"

Astoria looked down at the baby. Indeed Scorpius was dressed in a gray and blue shirt with blue bottoms. They were the exact shades of her house's colors. "Oh, that was subconscious."

"You've dressed our son in Ravenclaw colors when we're going to visit his Slytherin grandparents," said Draco.

"Do you have any idea how hard it was just to get him into that outfit?" asked Astoria in an exasperated voice. "I doubt they'll notice." She folded her arms over her chest. She looked positively defiant. "If you have a problem, then you change him."

"Fine," said Draco as Astoria went to go get her handbag. Draco attempted to change Scorpius, who whined and started to cry. Draco didn't have the heart to continue. After a sigh, he muttered, "Very well, have it your way. Whatever."

Astoria came back and she saw that the baby was still wearing what she had put him in and Draco shrugged without acknowledging that she was right. All he could say was, "He takes after you. Stubborn."

"Relax. Your parents won't notice. They'll just be thrilled to see their grandbaby," said Astoria as touched the baby's cheek.

"I hope your right. I don't need to get into a row with my father over it," said Draco. With that they left for Malfoy Manor. Draco never got over the dread of going to his parents' house. He still came over, but he never felt comfortable there after everything that had happen.

His parents were happy to see them. Even Lucius was beaming. Scorpius was good tempered and he even opened his eyes for a bit to look at his grandparents. Lucius was smiling, but didn't offer to hold the baby. Scorpius was safe in his grandmother's arms. "What an adorable lad you are," said Lucius. "You're cuter than your father was."

"Lucius, Draco was adorable," said Narcissa.

"Yes, but he cried all the time for that first six months," said Lucius. "Look at Scorpius."

"Now that I've done my duty, I feel unneeded," said Draco ruefully. Narcissa smiled at him.

"You've been replaced," said Lucius happily.

Narcissa said, "Don't tell Draco that."

Lucius wasn't exactly a hands on parent when Draco was much younger. It seemed unnatural to him to see his son holding his grandson so close. Yet it was one of the most natural things in the world as the baby responded by making mewling noises. Draco kissed his head.

Daphne Greengrass did not like her brother-in-law as much as he did not like her. They had called something of a truce while Astoria was pregnant, but the truce was off once the baby had arrived. She had spent most of her time in Milan, but came often. Too often if one were to ask Draco. Being a witch meant, she could come by at a moment's notice and she liked to do just that.

Fortunately, she had missed the birth and had stayed in Italy until the second week of the year. Draco was not thrilled to see her when he came downstairs that morning. "Why are always here, Daphne?" he asked irritably.

"I can't help it you happen to live with my loved ones," retorted Daphne. "I had to see my nephew. He's the cutest creature on the planet." She was in front of the bassinet and Scorpius was making noises at her. "Aren't you, my little snowball? He looks like a snowball. All white and round."

"I've never seen a snowball with lips like those," said Draco as he kissed his wife. Astoria handed him some tea.

"Good morning, love," she said softly and he kissed her.

"You know the Potters sold pictures of their first baby and donated to charity. Scorpius so much cuter than that brat of theirs," said Daphne thoughtfully. "You should do that. You should have pictures published of him. Everyone wants to see him. You barely announced the birth and such a small announcement to boot. It's absolutely disgraceful."

"All babies are cute, Daphne," said Astoria. "You can't just say that Scorpius is cuter."

"Besides, the Potters were being stalked by the press because they announced the birth and the pregnancy," pointed out Draco. "If they didn't want the attention, they shouldn't have said anything."

"I'm just saying it would be for a good cause," said Daphne.

"No," said Astoria firmly as she went to the bassinet and picked up Scorpius. He was in a white one piece suit. His feet were covered, but his hands were exposed. He flexed his fingers. He had his father's hands.

Draco took a sip of his tea. "I agree," he said just as firmly. "I'm not exploiting my son, not even in the name of sweet charity, Daphne. I'm happy to match whatever proceeds they got for it, but as quietly as possible. I'm far too old to get into a pissing contest with Potter over who can give the most to charity."

Astoria raised an eyebrow at Draco's words. She almost laughed at his words as the baby grunted in agreement.

* * *

Author's Note: Draco doesn't strike as the type of parent who wouldn't mind doing a little teasing with his beloved son. This is a short part. A longer part will come later on, but I'm tired and it's late.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Him and all of the original characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Please use this story with my permission.


	4. Scorpius' First Day At Hogwarts

Memory Vials

Scorpius' First Day At Hogwarts

After the war, Hogwarts decided to start conducting interviews with families with prospective students. It was a way of reassuring parents that the school was ready to take on more students because the population had taken a hit during the war. All the families also included those that may not have been welcomed at all. The list came out in alphabetical order and the interviews were conducted at the age of four because that was the age that most wizarding children were starting with at least preschool.

The Malfoys were sent a letter of course to come in for an interview. By then Scorpius had turned from a snowball with a peach head to a very active four year old. He was quite a dynamo who exasperated and amazed his parents all at the same time. He was cute, so very cute and one pout away from almost anything he wanted. His grandparents spoiled him whenever his parents allowed it, but his dad had a tendency to foil their efforts at every turn.

Scorpius was playing with his stuff lion that he had insisted on having from the toy store a year ago. He had named it Nigel and loved it. Currently, he was dressed for going out. He was dressed in green and blue rugby shirt with a pair of pants. He was cuddling with Nigel. His dad got it for him as a present because he was good when his dad was away for a business trip. Scorpius' daddy went away once a month and it made Scorpius very sad when he did. Nigel kept him company as he waited for his dad to come back.

Draco watched Scorpius playing with Nigel and a train set on the carpet in the living room. He watched them while drinking a mug of coffee. He had developed a taste for coffee while he was traveling a few years ago. Astoria was busy using her wand to finish cleaning up. "Tori, do you think he should bring Nigel with him?" he asked his wife quietly.

"I don't see why not. It would keep him happy and behaved," replied Astoria. She turned to face her husband after lowering her wand. She smiled. "You don't want him bring Nigel to school, do you? You're worried what they'll think."

"Of course not," said Draco hastily. "I'm just concern about his attachment to material objects. It's not health."

"Then, you tell him he can't bring Nigel with him."

"I was hoping you'd do it, love. You're so much better at talking to him than I am."

"You mean I have a resistance to the pout."

"That, too."

"You're the one who has a problem with Nigel. Your father does, too."

Draco tried not to smile, but when Lucius had attempted to take Nigel from Scorpius a few months ago, he walked away empty handed with a bite mark on his hand. Scorpius was punished by having Nigel taken away from him for an agonizing hour. It got easier though as he got older. Draco got up and joined his son in the living room.

"Sweetheart, we need to put away your toys before we go to school," said Draco.

Scorpius looked up at him with his big gray eyes shining. "Okay," he agreed readily. They put away the toys without using any magic to do so. Scorpius liked helping out, so there was little magic used.

"We're going to school today, which means that you need to be a big boy. You are a big boy, aren't you?" asked Draco.

"Yes, Daddy," nodded Scorpius as he carefully stacked the tracks into a box. He did it one handed with Nigel in his arm.

"Big boys go to school without toys, Score," explained Draco. Scorpius put the last track away and then folded his arms over Nigel. Draco sensed that stubborn streak rearing its ugly head. Of all the traits his son had to get from his mother. It had to be that one. "Nigel has to stay home."

"No, Daddy," objected Scorpius immediately as his bottom lip pushed out. Draco looked away for a moment. "Nigel will be all alone."

"Nigel is a brave lion, Score," said Draco. "He can guard the house while we're gone."

Scorpius shook his head. Draco used to wonder how he got so spoiled as a child, but if he was half as cute as his son was he didn't have to wonder anymore. He looked at his wife for help. Astoria looked a bit amused at Draco's discomfort. She didn't budge though. If Draco wanted Scorpius to leave Nigel at home, he was going to have to convince him. She looked at him expectantly. Draco decided to employ a standard Slytherin parenting technique, as his wife liked to call it: he was going to have to lie. "Toys aren't allowed in this school, Scorpius. Nigel can't come or he'll be taken away and you won't get him back at all."

"Oh," said Scorpius. He had no reason to question his father. "Nigel can stay." He pouted even more.

Draco offered his hand, and Scorpius handed Nigel to him after a tight hug. He put Nigel on the sofa on top of the cushions. "It's okay, sweetheart," said Draco soothingly as he kissed his son's forehead. Draco was far more giving in kisses than his father ever was with him.

"I have to potty," announced Scorpius.

"Go ahead," said Draco.

Astoria walked up to him as soon as their son had left to go upstairs to his own bathroom. "Nicely done, Draco. But I don't like you lying to him."

"It's still kinder than those Ravenclaw logic games you make him play, Tori," said Draco ruefully. "He forgets what he asks for when you're done."

"Which is the reason why they're so effective," said Astoria smugly. "You should try it rather than lying or just saying no straight off."

"I'm not as brilliant as you and the day will come when he's smart enough to know better," said Draco.

Scorpius returned and they went to the school. They went through the fireplace and arrived in the Great Hall. Scorpius' eyes were wide with wonder as he looked up at the ceiling and at all the tables. The banners from the houses were hung with pride.

"Let's go to the library," said Astoria immediately.

Draco groaned, "Why? Shouldn't we just wait for the person who is meeting us to come?"

Astoria wasn't listening. She took her son's hand and Scorpius trotted alongside her, forcing her husband to follow them. Draco caught up to them and took Scorpius' other hand, who was happily hopping. Draco thought it odd that the boy's feet never seem to fully touch the ground when he walked.

There were several questions of "What's that?" over and over again as Scorpius asked about the things in the castle. There were a lot of things to see in the castle. His parents answered the questions patiently; his mother was far more indulgent than his father. They went into the library. Scorpius freed himself from his parents' grips and quickly vanished from their sight.

"Scorpius!" called Draco immediately.

Madame Pince was there and she gave him a sharp look for shouting. Scorpius' hair was platinum blond like his dad's, but not completely smooth in the back. It gave him a bit of a cowlick in the back, but it was an antenna that made it easier for his parents to track him.

"I loved coming here on Sunday mornings," said Astoria nostalgically. "I would bring those Muggle novels that I'd buy used at those shops in London. My mum never knew about it. She would have been appalled, saying that nice girls like me shouldn't be reading Muggle rubbish."

Draco knew that his wife was a fan of Muggle literature. She loved Bronte, Austen, and du Maurier. She had even named their home after one of the houses in those books, which he let her. His father never knew about the origin of the name of the house. "Why am I not surprised?" murmured Draco, still trying to locate their son.

"You don't remember, do you?" asked Astoria rather playfully.

Draco gave her a querying look, asking, "Remember what?"

"My favorite chair was right over there near that window," said Astoria, pointing to the window that was closest to a corner. "The sun was just right and it was cool enough to read. You could see the outside from that angle."

Draco smiled. He said, "You know that was my favorite chair, too."

"Yes, I gathered that," said Astoria. "I remember Sunday I was here, trying to read _Rebecca_. It was my fourth year. I looked up because there was a shadow casting over me. It was you. You said I was sitting in your chair."

"I don't remember this," said Draco sincerely.

"Of course, you don't," said Astoria. "You grabbed the book right out of my hand and flung it clear cross the other side. I had to go and get it. It was one of my favorites." She crossed her arms over her chest. Her hair golden blond hair caught the light. It looked like a halo, but there was a pout on her lips.

Draco grimaced. "I was very troubled that year. I was under immense pressure. I was pretty nasty to everyone. By the end of that year, hardly anyone in my own house would talk to me," he explained. Then he sighed and said, "That's no excuse. Would it help if I apologized now?" There was a hint of teasing in his voice that made him less than sincere.

"It was ten years ago," said Astoria. "And considering that you've given me a house where I can put all my books in a library, I suppose I can forgive you now."

"If it helps, the chair is all yours now," offered Draco.

"Thank you," said Astoria. They walked over there, but the chair was already occupied. Scorpius had climbed into it and snuggled against it. He seemed to like it.

Draco said, "He really is our son. Sorry, I guess it's not yours or mine anymore."

"It's all right. I had it for two years after you left," said Astoria.

"My chair," said Scorpius, further staking his claim.

It was then that someone came for them. "Hello Astoria Greengrass," piped up a voice. It was Professor Filius Flitwick, head of Ravenclaw.

"Professor Flitwick, it's wonderful to see you," said Astoria with a smile that lit up the room.

"Thank you for sending me your latest album. I've been playing it all the time," said the professor.

"You know my husband, Draco Malfoy," said Astoria. "And our son, Scorpius." Scorpius jumped off the chair and ran forward. Draco tried to smooth down the back of his hair.

"You're short!" exclaimed Scorpius.

"Scorpius," said Draco as he shook his head.

The professor laughed instead. "You are an observant child." Scorpius giggled. "Well, this way, Mr. Malfoy. Astoria."

Draco noticed that people had a tendency to do that a lot. His wife was wonderful and everyone knew it. To most people he was the devil incarnate and his wife was the poor angel who was forced into marrying him. People regarded him with a formality because they were cold towards him, unfriendly even. It didn't bother him as much as it used to. Scorpius ran up ahead as Astoria took Draco's hand.

Scorpius made faces at the paintings as he walked by them. The professor was quite amused by this and answered Scorpius' many questions. Draco and Astoria were walking quietly, holding hands. Draco from time to time looked as if he wasn't quite there. He was far away. He was back to his last two years as a school boy. Astoria knew that it would be hard for him to come back to the school after all this time. She was his anchor, keeping him in the moment.

They came to the entrance of the Headmistress' office. They climbed onto the moving steps and it was then that they ended up at the entered the office. The professor bid them a good day and left. The headmistress was at her desk. Draco looked around, seeing the portraits on the wall. There was one of Professor Severus Snape, which struck Draco as odd.

Draco had been in the office when Snape was Headmaster. He hated every second of it. He had accused Snape of being a murderer to his face and he was afraid of it. The Headmistress brought him back to the moment, when she spoke, "Welcome, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. You must be Scorpius."

"Hello Professor McGonagall," said Astoria. They took their seats. There were three chairs in front of the desk. Draco and Astoria sat on the sides, while Scorpius took the middle chair. His legs were dangling over the edge.

The Professor looked at the child and then at his parents. The child looked like his parents, but she could see that there was a spark of intelligence his eyes that his dad didn't have when he was her student. The child was handsome like his parents.

"Thank you for having us here," said Astoria politely.

"I should be thanking you, Astoria, for taking time off your busy schedules to be here," said Professor McGonagall. She looked to Draco, who hadn't said a word since he came in.

Scorpius had gotten bored and was looking around. He started to kick the desk in front of him. His parents came down on his knees at the same time. "I think that we maybe wasting your time, Professor McGonagall," said Draco quietly. "I don't know if our son will be attending Hogwarts when the time comes."

"I can understand," said the Headmistress. "Your reluctance, but Draco, your family has been part of the school since its inception. Even your ancestor served as Headmaster."

Draco could feel the eyes of Headmaster Black upon him. "I have long decided that some traditions are best left in the past, Headmistress," he said.

Scorpius wasn't paying any attention. His dad could be so serious. He pulled his arms into his shirt and pulled his head in to do what his mum called "the turtle." Astoria said, "Scorpius, please stop that." He shook his head from under the shirt.

The Headmistress almost smiled as she said, "Scorpius, why don't you go to that table over there and play. We have some toys and some crayons with paper."

Scorpius' head popped up. "Yes," he said as he jumped off the chair and ran for the table.

"Don't climb anything," called Draco after him as he moved to the middle chair to be next to his wife. "Now back to what I was saying, I don't know if Scorpius is a good fit for this school. He's…well….I'm not sure if I have the right word to describe him. He's—Tori, what's a word to describe a child that is both annoying and brilliant at the same time? She's a Ravenclaw. A walking thesaurus."

"Precocious," provided Astoria as she laced her fingers with Draco's.

"Ah, that's the word," agreed Draco. "He's precocious. Sometimes very precocious. Sometimes overly precocious. Then, he can be maddeningly precocious."

Scorpius had abandoned the crayons and paper. He looked up at the shelf. There was something on it that he saw. It was an old wizard's hat. Scorpius wanted to try it on. He decided that he could easily scale it. He had been able to get out of his cot when he was about two years old, much to the exasperation of his parents. Scorpius started to climb the shelf.

Professor McGonagall was about to say something. But she saw something that made both Draco and Astoria turn at the same time. "Scorpius! What did I just say?" demanded Draco unable to keep the anger out of his voice. Scorpius had managed to climb over one shelf. "Come here!"

Scorpius jumped off the shelf and ran up to his dad. Draco looked mad, but instead he let go of his wife's hand. "Come here and sit down. This might be the only way to keep you out of trouble," said Draco as he gathered Scorpius into his lap. Draco attempted once again to smooth that lock of hair.

"This school has seen its share of trouble makers," said the Professor. "I think that Scorpius would do well here. Has he shown some magic?"

"Yes," said his parents in unison. Astoria elaborated, "There have been a few incidents of accidental magic. We're trying to curb it as much as possible."

"No magic!" exclaimed Scorpius. He had heard it so many times.

Draco looked wearily at the Headmistress, who looked even more amused. Scorpius sucked his thumb at this point, which his father put a stop to. He kissed the back of his son's head. Scorpius curled up more against him.

"Do you know how much he's costing me in accidental magic?" asked Draco. "He's already worked his way through pocket money we haven't even started doling out yet. He'll be lucky if he gets any for Hogsmeade, if he goes here."

Scorpius didn't like it when he was being ignored, even if they were talking about him. The adults went back to boring talk that he paid no mind to. He couldn't move with his dad holding him. He started to look around more, but focused on the Headmistress'. They were nearly done when he chimed in, "I have a question."

"Yes?" asked the Headmistress, looking at him over her glasses.

"How old are you?" asked Scorpius curiously. "You look older than my grandfather and he's old."

Astoria gasped out of mortification as Draco dipped his head down to conceal his smile and he snorted. He could barely contain his laughter. "Scorpius, you do not ask a woman her age," snapped Astoria.

"But people ask me how old I am all the time," said Scorpius.

"That's different," said Astoria.

"I think this meeting is over," said Draco, recovering slightly. He got up, still holding Scorpius in his arms.

"You are a very spirited child, Scorpius Malfoy," said the Headmistress as she really smiled.

"Spirited?" said Draco. "Thank you for putting it so kindly, Headmistress."

"Thanks for having me," said Scorpius with a smile just like his mother's. She was still trying to pull herself together.

"I'm so sorry," Astoria muttered. "That was very rude, Professor. I'm so very sorry."

"It's quite all right," said the Headmistress. "Have a good day and feel free to explore the rest of the school."

As they walked out, Scorpius cried out as his dad carried him pass the bookshelf, "I wanna try the hat!"

"No," said Draco stiffly. "Absolutely not."

As soon as they left, Draco put Scorpius down, who had started squirming. He happily skipped in front of them. "That went better than I expected," remarked Draco.

"That was horrible," said Astoria. "And you sitting there snickering only encourages such behavior."

"It could have been a lot worse," insisted Draco. "Scorpius, stay where we can see you."

"For once I would like to go out as a family without having to apologize for something," said Astoria.

"Tori, we used to do that. But it was before he learned how to talk and move about," said Draco. He put his arm around her waist. "It's okay. You're taking this too seriously."

Scorpius came back to them. "Daddy, I have to go potty," he announced, tugging on Draco's pant leg.

"I could take you," said Astoria.

Scorpius pouted as he shook his head, saying, "No, I want to go to the Daddy WC. The one that the Daddies use."

Draco shrugged as he released his wife and said, "Come on."

"I could drop by and see Professor Flitwick before we go," said Astoria. "Try not to take too long, all right?"

"Yes, Mummy," said Scorpius.

Draco took Scorpius to the nearest toilet. They were finishing up and had gotten out just as another father and son were coming in for their interview. "Mummy, will meet us here before we go see Professor McGonagall," said the father to his son. "She has to wrap up something at work."

Draco's body tensed at the sound of the voice. He knew who it was. He'd know that voice anywhere. The man stopped as well when he saw him. They looked each other in the eye. The little boy who was with him looked just like him as much as Scorpius looked like Draco. "Potter," said Draco.

"Malfoy," said Harry Potter after a moment.

Scorpius on the other hand, didn't sense any tension. His eyes lit up when he saw the other little boy who was his age. "Hi!" he greeted enthusiastically.

The little boy didn't make a sound. Instead, he retreated behind his father's leg. He had a toy dragon his hands. A Hungarian Horntail. He let the dragon's head peek out at Scorpius. "Sorry, he's a bit shy," explained Harry.

Scorpius gave Harry a winning smile. Harry was unable to resist, like most people, and returned with a smile. "It's okay, Al," he said as he patted his son's black locks. Draco could see a pair of green eyes peeking out.

"It's all right," said Draco. "He's overly friendly." He stepped forward to put a hand on Scorpius.

Scorpius gingerly stepped forward towards the Potter child. He thought it was some sort of game. "You have a toy dragon? I don't really like dragons. They're scary," said Scorpius. "I got one for my birthday, but we didn't take it home. It was too big."

The other little boy stuck out his toy dragon a bit more. He peeked around just enough to see Scorpius just a few feet away from him. Then Scorpius' eyes lit up again. He turned and said to his dad, "You said toys weren't allowed at school."

"Um…I said that? I did say that, didn't I?" said Draco carefully. It was already too late.

Scorpius' eyes grew wider than they already were. "You fibbed! You fibbed!" he exclaimed. "You made me leave Nigel at home all alone! You fibber!"

"Oh God," muttered Draco as he raked his fingers through his hair.

Harry and his son looked on with confusion as Scorpius' started crying. Meanwhile, Ginny Potter had just arrived and had run into Astoria as she came out after saying goodbye to Professor Flitwick. "Astoria Greengrass?" asked Ginny, who was a year above Astoria when they were in school.

"Ginny Potter?" returned Astoria. "It's good to see you. You are looking good."

"Loads of exercise, chasing three kids around," said Ginny. "You just had your interview. How did it go?"

"It went all right," said Astoria. "So, which child are you here for?"

"Albus," replied Ginny.

They came upon the scene just as Scorpius started in on his dad. They both glanced at each other and their jaws dropped. Both women assumed something was happening between their husbands and raced forward to them. "Draco!" called Astoria.

"Harry!" called Ginny.

"This is going to be just like at the park, isn't it?" said Draco as his face turned red. Scorpius was sobbing incoherently.

"What is going on?" asked Astoria as she joined Draco who was crouching down on the ground, attempting to calm Scorpius.

"Daddy is a fibber!" declared Scorpius tearfully. "He made me leave Nigel at home. That boy has his toy."

Astoria put her arms around Scorpius and cradled him. "Hush now, Sweetheart," she said softly as she kissed him. She gave her husband a meaningful look. "Let's get home, so we can see Nigel."

"I'm sure he's fine," said Draco. Scorpius gave him a full on pout that made his dad avert his gaze. "Let's go now. Please." He was gesturing with his hands as Astoria took Scorpius' hand and started to lead him away. "I swear it's like he hears only every other word I say."

Astoria said to him, "No, I think he hears every word you say, but he only listens to every other word."

Albus came out from behind his dad's leg and waved, exclaiming, "Bye!" Scorpius turned around and waved back, "Bye!"

Draco rolled his eyes to the ceiling at that point, sending up a silent prayer. Astoria gave him a smug look and whispered to him, "This is what you get for not backing me up with the Headmistress." Scorpius trotted ahead of them.

Harry wore a grimace as he looked at his son, then at Scorpius. He shook his head as Ginny elbowed him with a meaningful look. "You said he needed to make friends outside of the family, Harry," she reminded him sweetly. Harry sighed.

After lunch, the Malfoys went home. Scorpius made a beeline for Nigel on the sofa and cuddled. "I missed you," he cried. Draco sank into the armchair. He was exhausted as Scorpius proceeded to twirl around with Nigel. Astoria sat down on the sofa as she looked at him. "I know why you didn't want Scorpius to try the Sorting Hat," she said.

Draco raised his eyebrow at her. "Whatever do you mean, my love?" he drawled.

"Don't you talk to me like that," said Astoria. "You didn't want him to try the hat on because you didn't want confirmation of what everyone is thinking just by looking at him."

Draco licked his lips. Then he said, "I don't see it."

Astoria stared at her husband for a moment, then looked at her son, and then back at her husband. "Draco, I really didn't want to be the one to break it to you, but I don't think Scorpius is really Slytherin material," she told him.

"Of course not, he's entirely too cheerful," said Draco.

"Oh, you have noticed," said Astoria. She then went on, "And as much as it breaks my heart, I don't think he's Ravenclaw material either."

Draco nodded, "He can't sit still. It's a perquisite for you lot, isn't it?"

Astoria let that one go, and said, "I don't think he'd be a good Hufflepuff either."

"Are you joking?" asked Draco with a laugh. "He'd eat them alive."

"You do realize that leaves just one house, Draco?" pointed out Astoria.

Draco gave her a pained expression as Scorpius stopped twirling to join his mother on the sofa. "Please don't say it," he pleaded. "I've been in denial for a while now, and I would just like to stay there a while longer."

Scorpius announced, "I'm tried. I'm going to nap now." He got up and ran for the stairs. He stopped at the bottom. "Daddy, please read me a story."

"All right. Go and get ready, and I'll be up there," said Draco. Scorpius ran up stairs. Draco eventually stood up. "Astoria, on second thought, I like the school too much to inflict Scorpius upon it. He may take it down from the bottom up." He paused at the stairs. "And you are not to make any play dates with any spawn of Potter's."

Astoria said, "It's not like you're here all the time to stop it." Draco glared at her. She laughed.

* * *

Author's Note: The daddies aren't thrilled at the prospect at least at this point. I thought that Scorpius would be spirited child, but things happen that change him drastically. Of course, this chapter couldn't have been complete with a cameo by the Potters. This short story has been ready for a while. It was just something that had to be done. Currently, the main story is still on going and I was distracted by _Mockingjay_.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Him and all of the original characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Please use this story with my permission.


End file.
